


Last Place You Looked

by madartiste



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunk!Natsu, Established Relationship, F/M, Suggestive Themes, responsible!Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madartiste/pseuds/madartiste
Summary: Lucy is determined to maintain her sterling reputation as a responsible party host.  No matter the cost.  (Modern day AU Nalu short)





	Last Place You Looked

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this one. Characters are in an established relationship.

"No!"

"Aww, c'mon, Lucy.  I'm not  _ that _ bad off," Natsu whined as he made another swipe for her hand.

She jerked her fingers away and over her head.  "You smell like a brewery," the blonde declared flatly, "and you made me promise."  There were two things Lucy Heartfilia liked to be known for. One was keeping her word.  The second was for hosting fun but  _ responsible _ parties.  This situation covered both those things.

Everyone had been ferried home, either by cab or by the designated driver in their group, everyone except  _ Natsu _ who always seemed to want to linger around long after the others had departed.  Which, this time, was a problem. "Look, I'll drive you home," she started only to be cut off when he made another grab for the keys she was clutching tight.  "Hey! Knock it off!"

"I'm not that drunk.  I'll be fiiiiiine," he drawled with a big grin, looking like he was enjoying himself.  It really shouldn't surprise her that he was being this persistent just to rile her up.  Normally he'd just crash on her couch (or sometimes in her bed) without complaint.

Lucy scowled as she swapped the keys from one hand to the other behind her back.  The fact that he was fooled so quickly told her that he definitely was  _ not _ fine.  Natsu snagged her wrist and gently pried open her fingers, blinking in confusion at the empty palm.  "Huh… When did you learn magic? That's a cool trick."

They could keep this up for a while, she knew that much, but eventually the long, muscular arms that reached around, groping blindly behind her and making her face burn when they rubbed against her sides, would win out over her wiles.  He was just drunk enough that she felt a knot of apprehension building at his insistence. There wasn't much of a chance he'd actually try to  _ drive _ in this state, but she couldn't risk that he would do it just to follow through on his dare.  "You made me  _ promise _ not to give them to you if you drank."

He lurched to her right when she shook the keys to distract him, and it was only another quick switch behind her back that kept them out of reach.  "Luuuucyyyyy…" He laughed delightedly at her performance, dancing back to her other side to keep playing their little game.

"Nope.  Sorry, Natsu, but you leave me no choice."  Pulling her tight fitted shirt away from her body, Lucy dropped the keys down her cleavage.  "Now you're not going anywhere."

Staring down her neckline, the pink haired man rubbed at the side of his face with his index finger.  This wasn't part of their normal shenanigans, and he wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. Putting his keys there…  What did she expect him to do? He looked completely at a loss. 

But only for a moment.

The grin that unfurled across his face looked positively lecherous and jump started her heart into a heavy, rapid thump.  With a quick motion, he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her still and pulled her close until their hips pressed together.  Lucy squeaked and leaned back as far as she could but was pinned as much by the intensity in his dark eyes as by the barrier of his strong arm.  Maintaining eye contact as if it was the only thing keeping her shallow breaths going (and she was starting to feel like it was), Natsu slowly slid his free hand down her throat to her collarbone.

He took his time, palm warming the soft flesh as it cataloged the shape of her chest.  Calloused fingers maneuvered across her skin and down the front of her shirt, keeping a steady, torturous pace along the curves of her breasts until she felt as if her lungs were going to burst.  That broad, sharp slash of his grin grew ever wider while she squirmed and started to pant. It drove her crazy that he could make her feel like she was coming apart at the seams with such casualness.

Suddenly he withdrew his hand, keys clutched securely in his fingers.  Then he tossed them carelessly over his shoulder. Lucy heard them clatter across the surface of her coffee table before thunking onto the floor.  "Well, what 'da ya know?" Nastu purred. He leaned in close, nose ghosting along her jaw up to the sensitive space behind her ear. She felt the rumble of his growled words as much as she heard them.  "Looks like you're right, Lucy. I'm not going  _ anywhere. _ "


End file.
